More Than Blood
by moriartyswife
Summary: Rintaro adopted more than just one daughter, having too much of a bleeding heart. Including Ema, there are five sisters, and all of them are moving in. Itsuk and Mio have a rocky relationship. Itsuko is an angry drunk, holding grudges against Mio, who's dirty mind gets her in a lot of trouble. Falling in love with their twin step-brothers hadn't been part of their plans.
1. Itsuko

Itsuko Hinata (23)

Aki Hinata (21)

Mio Hinata (19)

Kikue Hinata (15)

Itsuko POV

How could I let her talk me into moving into this complex? It's not like Dad wouldn't have funded an apartment for me if I'd asked. Sighing, it was obvious why. He should be spending that money on his new wife, not his twenty-three-year-old daughter. My jobs paid well enough. There was surely an apartment that I could afford. But how can I justify spending that kind of money when there is a free option right in front of me?

Annoyed by the bouncing little nineteen-year-old beside me, I smacked her on the head. "Quit! You're being obnoxious." She had been talking about this all night. Neither of us slept, having to pack up all our belongings on short notice.

Mio rubbed her head and frowned. "Way to be downer, Itsuko! This is totally exciting!" She was practically drooling. "Besides, we're going to be living together." She sighed dreamily and clapped her hands together.

"Like you're actually going to talk to him. He'll find you creepy if you keep it up. I mean, you are cute being under 5 feet tall, but that fangirl shit isn't going to win you any points." If anything, it'll make him not want anything to do with her. Unless he's a freak, and likes that kind of thing. In that case, I'll have to kick his ass.

She stuck her nose up and went ahead of me. "I am not being creepy! It's not weird to be fan of a voice actor!" Pressing the elevator button far too many times, she shifted on her feet, the nerves already getting to her. Mio could talk a big game, but whenever she came to face to face with her idols, she'd freeze or run away without a single word.

Following her into the elevator, I checked my messages to see which floor was the main one and hit the corresponding number. "Don't be mad at me, Mio. I think you just need to keep your expectations down. He's now your step-brother. No more late-night moaning about him, perv." I teased. There had been one or more occasions that I'd caught her doing god knows what while imaging one of her idols being the one doing it to her. Luckily, no one else had caught on to her nature.

Mio turned completely red and smacked her hand against my arm. "Don't say things like that, Itsu! What if someone heard you?"

"You should be asking yourself that question when you choose to do that. It's even more relevant now that we're living with more people. Keep that in mind." I patted her head as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Voices floated up from down below. There are so many of them. It'll be hard to remember all the names. That had been something I'd never been good at. Mio had grown quiet and kept in pace with me until we reached the stairs. On cue, all eyes turned on us and she practically hid behind me. Scanning the room, it seemed she had nothing to fear. Tilting my head back and meeting her gaze, I shook my head.

"Welcome, you must be Ema's sisters," one of the boys greeted us. He must be one of the older ones. Tall. Friendly. He approached us with a big smile. "My name is Masaomi Asahina, and I am the eldest brother."

I bowed slightly, not taking my eyes off him. "I'm also the oldest, Itsuko Hinata. And this is Mio, the third of our bunch."

"And a lovely bunch you are," the blonde one said, taking my hand and bringing it up to his lips. "Kaname Asahina, it's such a pleasure to be family with a gorgeous woman like you." His smile held more than a friendly gesture. Lust. For a monk, he sure seemed eager to make me swoon over him.

Pulling my hand away, I narrowed my eyes. "Try your sweet talk on someone else. As far as I am concerned, we're roommates who happen to have parents that married. Nothing more. You aren't my family." My words halted when Mio grabbed my arm.

"Easy, Itsu," she whispered, giving me a concerned look. Clearing her throat, Mio waved her arm. "It's nice to meet you. We're super exhausted from moving so suddenly, so excuse her, okay?" For her to apologize meant I'd gone overboard.

Masaomi still smiled, not bothered by my outburst. "It's quite alright. Ema has also had a rough day." His words made us share a look. She's not okay? "But she's fine. Just resting. If you'd like, I can show you to your rooms?"

Nodding my head, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. That was uncalled for, on both our parts. He shouldn't be so pushy with a girl he just met. That pisses me off. He acted entitled. He touched me without my permission. But… saying those things was also not okay. Even if I believe them to be true. Dad and I had a big argument about the subject. Everyone wants to shove this family down my throat, too. Isn't it enough to accept my so-called sisters?

"Itsuko, this will be your room on the third floor. Mio, I believe we've set you up on the fourth. I apologize for not being able to room all of you on the same floor. It would be hard to rearrange this late." Masaomi let us into Itsuko's room that had been filled with her boxes. "Ema is on the fourth floor, in case you wanted to find her. Mio, if you'll come with me."

She shot me a desperate look, afraid of who she might run into. But as mad as I was on the inside, I shook my head, opening the first box to unpack. She wouldn't tell him. That would be admitting that she couldn't handle living with her idol. Pressing my hands against my face, I took a deep breath. "Get a grip, Itsuko. Calm down."

Alone in the room, I took my time unpacking. There was an endless stack of boxes. Clothes. Books. Movies. Bedding. Decorations. So much to do and all I wanted was to sleep. The bed looked comfy, too comfy. So, I decided to stack some boxes on top to keep myself away. Those I would deal with last. Pushing my sleeves up, I tried to focus on the task at hand. Just unpack these boxes, and make it as homey as possible.

It didn't last long before my stomach growled for food, and my whole body felt heavy. Sighing again, I left my room to go out to the store. The front doors slid open and two boys almost ran into me. One I instantly recognized, Tsubaki. He's the one Mio is so obsessed with. She'd drug me along with her on more than one occasion for an autograph, which I had to ask for. She chickened out. The other one must the twin that is always with him.

"Oh hey, you must be one of Ema's sisters. It's so nice to meet you," Tsubaki said, moving in to hug me.

Ducking under his arm, I stuffed my hands into my coat pocket. "Yeah, and I'm going out." It felt colder than it should have. Maybe we'll have an early winter here. Pulling my phone from my pocket, the directions to the nearest convenient store had already been located. My stomach growled again, louder this time.

"I can drive you, if you'd like. It's a good walk to that store, and the temperature is dropping quickly," the other one said, seemingly less threatening than his smirking brother. What Mio sees in him, I couldn't puzzle out. Sure, they're both attractive but not so much that they should be obsessed over. Besides, they're voice actors. It's not like she sees his face all the time.

The cold nipping at my skin made me give in. Settling into the passenger side seat, the dark-haired twin started the car and put it in drive. He didn't force the conversation, letting me brood from my seat. Staring out the window and watching the street go by, my anger began to subside. It almost felt comfortable in the car, but my situation still needed to be resolved. It wouldn't be good for me to live with all these boys. Who knows what I'll say if I drink too much or get angry again. Dad had given the name of a therapist in town who would give me a discount, but no part of me wanted to tell my problems to a stranger that didn't care about me. I could deal with my own issues alone. Like I'd always done.


	2. Mio

Itsuko Hinata (23)

Aki Hinata (21)

Mio Hinata (19)

Kikue Hinata (15)

Mio POV

She abandoned me!

Thankfully, when Masaomi took me to my own bedroom, Tsubaki wasn't here. We were living on the same floor. My inner fangirl squealed at the thought of his room being right next to mine. It would be so easy to sneak in! Sighing dreamily, I pressed my hand against the wall. He could totally be in there right now! My stomach growled loudly. "Oh yeah. I haven't eaten."

Masaomi laughed. I'd forgotten he was still here! "The fifth floor has the kitchen, and I believe Ukyo is cooking dinner tonight. Would you like a homecooked meal?" He's so nice! Like the big brother I never had.

I nodded. "That would be awesome!" Catching myself, it was too late to ask to find Itsuko first. It turned out not to matter. The elevator doors slid open and my eyes grew wide. Oh my god, it's him!

Tsubaki looked up from his phone, greeting Masaomi before his eyes landed on me. "You must be one of Ema's sisters."

Masaomi introduced me. "This is Mio, the third daughter. Mio, this is Tsubaki, one of the triplets." He ushered me onto the elevator with his hand on my back.

My whole body tensed when Tsubaki wrapped his arms around me. "We're family now, so that means I can hug you, right?" It lasted much longer than a normal hug did, but as nervous as I was, it was the best moment in my life! He smells so good! His body is pressed tightly against mine.

Internally melting, I chewed on my lip. The elevator felt much smaller. It didn't have glass on in the inside so who knows what could go on in this enclosed space. Reality melted around me, pushing Masaomi out of the picture, making it just the two of us.

 _"We're not really related, Mio. It's okay for this to happen," Tsubaki said, lifting my chin up to make me meet his gaze. He dropped his head to press his lips to mine, and an arm slipped around my waist, guiding me back against the cool wall. "You're mine now." Tsubaki bit at my neck and slid a hand between my legs. "And all ready so excited for it." He chuckled._

I squeezed my things together, holding back a reflexive moan. All my daydreams happened like this. He'd already released me, but still had his eyes on me. All I could do was stare. It dawned on me that he might be aware of my thoughts. Girls probably throw themselves at him! He's got to be so experienced. That turned me on even more.

"Are you alright? You look flushed," Masaomi asked, pressing his hand against my forehead. It made me snap back into reality. That's right, Dad said he was a doctor. "And you're burning up."

Itsuko was right! I have to watch myself. If anyone were to catch me, how embarrassing would that be. Furiously shaking my head, I stepped back, pressing against the cold metal wall. It soothed my burning skin. Pull it together! Each time I glanced at Tsubaki, he was watching me from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

Thankfully, the doors slid open to the floor that Itsuko and I had first arrived at. Masoami went first, and Tsubaki held the door open. "Ladies first, Mio," he said. His voice… it's so hot! It's why I love anime so much! The first show he'd ever voiced had been my first anime. From there on, I became a full otaku.

With him walking behind me, it set me on edge. Is he staring at me? Can I look? Should I? What if he finds me creepy like Itsuko said? Unable to make up my mind, I kept my eyes glued to the floor. Masaomi introduced me to the second oldest, Ukyo, who greeted me kindly. All I could do was nod and attempt a smile.

"You're super cute, Mio, being all shy like that," Tsubaki spoke up from beside me, leaning against the counter. He'd stole a slice of cucumber and licked his lips after eating it. Slowly. What else can he do with that tongue? That's so hot.

My cheeks grew hot again just thinking about it. The kitchen would be a fun place to do it. The thrill of almost being caught. Having to be so quiet. The counter is the perfect height for everything. My body started to react to my thoughts, imagining just that. Just the two of us…

 _Pulling my shorts and panties down just far enough to give him access, Tsubaki pushed on my back, lowering my torso onto the cool counter. "You're a naughty girl, Mio. There are ten other boys in this house. Anyone of them could walk in right now. Then what would you tell them?" He teased, both with his words and his hands. "Hmm? Or do you just not care?"_

The daydream abruptly stopped when something hard hit my head. Itsuko had a water bottle in her hand and smacked me on the head a second time. "Mio, can I talk to you? Privately." She hissed, jerking me by my arm toward the balcony outside. All the boys were staring at us, but left us alone. "Are you insane?"

"What did I do now?" I asked, rubbing my sore spot. She'd hit me pretty hard.

Itsuko stepped closer, lowering her voice. "You're so damn wet, it's showing through your shorts. Control yourself!"

My eyes grew wide and I used her as shield, checking to see if she was right. And she was. I blushed and covered my face. "I'm sorry! I can't turn it off! And you're the one who left me alone!" She could have stayed with me.

"I'm not babysitting you, Mio. You're nineteen. Go change. Sweatpants and a comfy shirt would be a good cover. Black pants to hide your perverted nature," Itsuko ordered. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but deal with your horny body before you come back. Just try not to be loud."

I complied, completely embarrassed about this. It's only been one day and I'm already causing problems for her. Itsuko and I had a weird relationship. She pretty much hated all of us at first. It could have been because she was adopted first and didn't want to deal with any siblings… but something else about her past haunted her. She takes care of me in situations like this, always getting so angry. It's not my fault I have a high sex drive.

Closing the door to my room, I slid off my shorts and soaking wet panties, tossing them aside on the floor. Which box did I pack that into? It took ten minutes to find what I was looking for, and another twenty to satisfy my need. Laying naked on my bed, I switched the wand off and stared at the ceiling. "I wish it could be him," I mumbled.

My phone buzzed on the table. Itsuko told me dinner was ready and to come back down. Throwing on some Attack on Titan sweatpants and a loose gray shirt, I stared at myself in the mirror. "You can do this. You make it through one dinner without fantasizing about him. Focus on having a conversation." I'd never been able to actually talk to him whenever we'd met at conventions before, except the first time when I embarrassed the shit out of myself. Now I have the opportunity without being rushed.

I can do this.

I can totally do this.

Sitting down at the table across from Tsubaki, it took all my strength to force myself to look at him. This time, he was looking at his twin, Azusa, who was also an amazing voice actor, and talking about auditions. I tried to bring myself to say something, but I couldn't. Stuffing a spoonful of food into my mouth, I still stared, until he turned to me and made me choke on the rice with his words.

"So, you're a fan, huh?"


	3. Itsuko 2

Itsuko Hinata (23)

Aki Hinata (21)

Mio Hinata (19)

Kikue Hinata (15)

Itsuko POV

"Since you're living with us now, can I ask for your name? Seemed inappropriate to ask in the car. You looked upset," The boy asked. Dad had told me about him. One of the triplets. I had no idea what his name is. He held the basket, walking beside me as I searched for ingredients.

I placed two big packets of udon noodles and crouched down to inspect the brands of soy sauce. "Itsuko." It wouldn't hurt to be a little friendly. My anger had subsided, and I'd regained control of my emotions. Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have left Mio alone, because god knows what'll happen when she meets Tsubaki for the first time. She'll be fine. I hope.

"I'm Azusa, the middle triplet, and sixth son of the Asahina family," Azusa replied, smiling kindly at me.

I picked out my soy sauce based on the best deal I could find. "That's quite the title." All of them introduced themselves that way. It could be because there are so many of them. Here I thought having four sisters was hard. Now add thirteen brothers and that makes seventeen siblings. Just thinking about that many names to remember made my head hurt.

Azusa laughed softly. "I take it you didn't approve of the move. I can't blame you. It's hard moving into a strange place with eleven boys you don't know. When I heard there were five sisters, I wondered how we'd function in the complex. We don't have any sisters, so there will have to be an adjustment period for everyone."

"You're probably right," I replied. His logic was hard to ignore. Moving on to the rice, I listened intently to him tell me about all thirteen of them. For some reason, his voice was soothing. I grabbed a few of my favorite alcoholic beverages and then we checked out.

Azusa drove, keeping the conversation going. "What about you? I've been talking so much, you've barely gotten to tell me about yourself. Are you working?"

I cracked open a bottle and drunk a few gulps. "Here and there. I work at a bar in town some nights, and also waitress at the diner above it. I could use a more stable job, but no one wants to hire the high school drop out."

He went quiet at my confession, probably debating what advice to give me. Glancing at me every chance he could, it was obvious the silence now bothered him. He stopped at the red light and turned toward me. "Someone will." He held my shocked gaze until the light turned green.

Downing the rest of the bottle, I couldn't bring myself to reply. This boy just met me, and it seemed he had more confidence in me than my own father. Over and over, he tried to get me back in school. Now at twenty-three years old, it was too late for me to return to high school. No reputable college would take me either, even if it was possible for me to pass the entrance exams. Shaking my head, I sighed as he parked outside of the complex.

Azusa carried all the bags, save for the bag of booze that I clutched to my chest. The next bottle called to me. I almost tripped going down the stairs, but Azusa steadied me. "These steps are tricky for my brother too when he drinks." No judgement was in his tone.

The kitchen area had four people standing it. Masaomi, Tsubaki, a blond-haired man who's name I hadn't learned, and of course, Mio. It only took one look at her to know she was losing it. She shifted on her feet, rubbing her thighs together. Her shorts showed wetness. Tsubaki had his eyes on her, giving her a sexy smirk. Of course, that was why she was like that.

I smacked the full water bottle at her head. I'd bought them for Aki, who liked bottled water after her runs, but it works for snapping Mio back to reality too. Another whack and I jerked on her arm, I asked, "Can I talk to you Mio? Privately?" Hauling her out to the balcony without any form of consent, I waited until the door clicked closed to speak. "Are you insane?" She must be when behaving like a horny school girl with the hot substitute teacher.

"What did I do now?" She whined, rubbing her head like a wounded animal.

I stepped closer to her, lowering my voice. It's our first day here. The last thing that needed to happen was anyone to find out about her. "You're so damn wet, it's showing through your shorts. Control yourself!" Seriously, this girl is messed up. I told dad so when he decided to adopt her!

Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Using me as a shield, Mio checked her shorts, proving that I had been right. She covered her face with her hands, and began to apologize. "I'm sorry! I can't turn it off! And you're the one who left me alone!"

Me? She's trying to blame me? It's not my fault she's a pervert. "I'm not babysitting you, Mio. You're nineteen! Go change. Sweatpants and a comfy shirt would be a good cover. Black pants to hide your perverted nature," I ordered. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. She needs to deal with this. If she comes back and he's still here, she'll just get worse. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but deal with your horny body before you come back. Just try not to be loud."

Mio left, looking utterly defeated. I returned to the kitchen area. "Geez I need another drink." Dealing with all these younger siblings is difficult. Dad had raised me to take care of them, but that was supposed to be his job. _He_ decided to adopt all of us. And then he goes off overseas to work, instead of taking care of us. Cracking open another bottle, I sighed heavily. "You'll have to forgive Mio. She's…"

"Shy?" Tsubaki said, laughing.

Gulping down this bottle, too, it went straight to my head. Usually Aki kept me out of trouble, but she isn't here… Mio isn't shy. Mio is a ball of nerves that imagines the dirtiest scenarios with her idols. I licked my lips and shook my head. "She's just a huge fan of yours. And whenever she's around someone like you, she gets so nervous that she can't speak." Among other things.

Tsubaki perked up at the new information, like I'd told him that he had a new toy to play with. "Fan, huh? That's interesting. You both look familiar. Have we met before?" he asked, pulling his own bottle of beer out of the refrigerator.

"Maybe Mio will tell that embarrassing story someday. It still haunts her." I laughed. "But, we've met a few times. Me and you, I mean. She typically ran away, making me get things for her." Like a little child. It was kind of endearing to see her so passionate about something. She graduated high school, but couldn't decide on a college.

Masaomi introduced me to the second oldest, Ukyo, who had fixed dinner. Guess I'll save my stir-fry for another night. The mood lightened as we all drank more. We'd sat down and finished eating by the time Mio returned from her lonely escapade, clad in dark clothes. She bravely took the seat next to me, across from Tsubaki and tried to not look embarrassed.

"So, you're a fan, huh?" Tsubaki asked. He'd drank almost as much as me and gave her sexy smirk.

Mio choked on her rice, coughing hard. Being so out of it, I started laughing at her. "Attractive, Mio." My stomach hurt from laughing so hard. "You're so desperate it's pathetic. I mean, you could at least try to act like you've ever been with a boy. You've never had a boyfriend. You're so obsessed with your idols and fictional characters. Who would want to date you anyways? What with your dirty-"

She shoved her plate away and her chair scrapped loudly as she stood up, cutting me off. Her hair hung down over her flushed face. "You're an asshole when you're drunk, Itsu." Mio's voice shook as she snapped at me. "You're just pissed that your parents didn't want you."

The whole room went silent.

"At least my parents weren't drug addicted losers who tried to trade their toddler in exchange for heroin. Rintaro chose to adopt me." I stood from my chair and shoved her hard, causing her to trip over the chair leg and fall into the floor.

Masaomi spoke up first. "I think that's enough, now."

"He didn't even want you. Aki and I were fine on our own. They begged him to take you in. Forced him to take you, because they insisted that he was the last option. They'd send you to an orphanage, where you belong. You're a wanna-be slut, Mio. Take to the streets where you fucking came from!" I shouted, dumping the rest of my beer on top of her head, drenching her purple hair and gray top.

Dad should have left her in the streets. If she hadn't come into this house, I might have finished high school. I might not be a huge disappointment. She caused all my dreams to go down the drain. I had to raise this idiot girl who is so desperate for a boy to screw her. Aki and I didn't need any more siblings. But Rintaro has a bleeding heart. He can't help but take in those in need. By the time he decided to adopt Ema and Kikue, I'd given up on having a life of my own. But Mio, she caused this. She's always brought bad luck with her.


	4. Mio 2

Itsuko Hinata (23)

Aki Hinata (21)

Mio Hinata (19)

Kikue Hinata (15)

Mio POV

The room was so quiet. The only sound was the droplets of beer rolling off my hair and puddling on the floor. Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed myself not to cry. The sad thing is, I know every word of it is true. Itsuko hates me for ruining her life. My chest heaved as I held back my emotions. "I didn't ask for any of this." My voice barely worked.

Footsteps ran over, and Aki stood over me, blocking Itsuko from taking an actual swing at me. "Itsuko, stop it." She guided our drunk sister back down into her chair, completely ignoring me.

Unable to bring myself to speak to anyone, I did what I always do when things get out of hand. I ran away. Passing a new brother, the sports one, Subaru, I kept my head down and ran onto the elevator. Alone, I collapsed onto my knees and broke down sobbing. It had been a while since Itsuko and I had gotten into a fight.

Locking myself in my bedroom, I pulled my comforter out of the box and rolled myself into a little burrito and covered my face with a pillow. Screaming loudly into it, tears poured out of my eyes until I fell asleep on my floor like that. Itsuko doesn't drink that much too often. It's probably the stress of moving. The odds of her even remembering that it happened are slim. Her being drunk is the reason I found out that I was adopted. Dad then told me the whole story.

He always told me that he was glad to have me. He wanted to have another daughter. He said he wanted me. But… Itsuko knows the real story. Maybe I have been a burden all along. It had been a long time since I cried myself to sleep. Usually, I shoved all my emotions down and tried to stay positive. Tonight, there was no way to stop the tears.

The next morning my whole body ached from sleeping on the floor, but I couldn't convince myself to get up. The burrito of warmth kept me wrapped up in a pile on the floor. My doorbell rang, making me strain to lift my head up. "Um… hello?" There's a doorbell on my room?

"We haven't met yet, my name is Louis," a soft male voice called out.

Struggling to untangle myself, I kicked my feet around to get out of the blankets. My limbs hurt from the hard floor. I opened the door and stretched my arms above my head. "Do you need something?" I tried to smile but couldn't.

Louis reached out and touched my matted and tangled hair. "Tsubaki mentioned that your hair got really messed up last night. He said that you might like for me for to fix it for you." He must be the hairdresser dad told me about. Louis smiled at me. "Would you like that?"

Tsubaki thought about me? That made my heart skip a beat. No, calm down. It was probably just to be nice after Itsuko and I's fight. I should go apologize for that later. But for now, … "Yes, please." It might take me hours to untangle my hair by myself. Besides, Tsubaki did this for me. He might actually be worried about me. Too bad I can't bring myself to even speak to him, and… he knows that I'm a fan. Groaning to myself, I'd almost forgotten that someone else was standing right in front of me.

Louis placed his hand on my head, ruffling my messy hair. "Don't worry too much about him." My surprise made him chuckle. "Let's get going. The bathroom on the fifth floor is where I set up. Tsubaki told me that you would say yes." There was already a stool set up by the sink. He patted the seat and attached a shower head to the faucet. "Lean back. I'll get all the dry alcohol out." Something about him felt calm.

I did as he said, bracing myself for the pain of getting the tangles out. This hadn't been the first time that this had happened. Aki spent two hours with a squirt bottle and comb, clawing at my hair. After a moment, I cracked an eye open. It didn't hurt at all! It made me laugh to myself. Aki shouldn't ever go into the hair business.

"Are you going to college anywhere?" Louis asked, making small talk. His hands on my scalp gently rubbing through the strands of hair. It felt more like a massage.

"Not right now. I work at a late-night café as a barista." No college would take me. My grades in school were below average.

Wrapping a towel around my hair, Louis smiled at me again. "Maybe you can make our coffee. No one here can make a quality cup." It was nice not hear a lecture about going to college. Gently rubbing the towel to partially dry my hair, he began to straighten it, then style, splitting my hair down the middle and tied up in two panda buns. "There. All finished."

It looked amazing! I had tried to put my hair up like this myself, but it never stayed put or even. I felt much better after being here with Louis. I have to… tell Tsubaki… He did this. I have to thank him. Chewing on my lip, I stared at Louis. "Do you want some coffee now? As a thank you for doing my hair?" I smiled big. It's the least I can do!

"That sounds great. Let me clean up and I'll be down," Louis said.

Nodding, I looked down at my outfit. "I should probably change first." Returning to my room, I dug through my boxes, looking for something suitable to wear. Oh, I know. I should make Tsubaki some coffee, too! As a thank you. Nothing else. Pulling out a pastel blue dress that had small straps and a low cut, I slipped it over my head. Doing a twirl in the mirror, I was satisfied with my appearance. With this hairstyle, I look super damn cute!

Louis had already arrived in the kitchen, finding all the things I would need to make the coffee. Grateful, I thanked him and began to make the first cup. He listened to me talk about what I was doing. "It's easy to burn the coffee beans, which is why instant coffee usually tastes so horrible. Hot water is important but scalding it till there isn't anything left doesn't make a good brew." Setting the cup down in front of him, I made the second in a travel mug before making a cup for myself.

"It's delicious! Best I've ever had!" Louis praised me, making me blush. His eyes fell on the travel mug and he smiled softly. "He's probably getting ready to leave for work. If you hurry, you might catch him downstairs."

The heat in my cheeks grew hotter. "I-I doubt I'll follow through." I rubbed the back of my neck, the nerves taking over again.

Like he'd read my mind, Louis said, "Just give him the cup and say thank you. He's your family now."

Family… Does family have these insane fantasies about each other? I laughed but nodded my head. "I can at least try, right?" I held the cup in both hands, afraid I might drop it from my nervous shaking. Maybe he's already left… The elevator doors opened, and I slowly checked to see if Tsubaki was outside. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Azusa nodded his head in my direction as I stepped outside. "I'll be in the car." He walked away, leaving the two of us alone.

Tsubaki closed the distance between us, a smile growing on his face. "Good Morning, Mio!" He fiddled with a loose strand of hair in one of my buns. "I knew this hairstyle would be super cute on you. I couldn't resist asking Louis to do this for me. I hope it made you feel better."

My eyes went wide, and I slowly bobbed my head up and down, unable to make any words form.

His hand slid down to caress my cheek, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth. "After what happened last night, I was worried about you. I stayed up late just thinking about how to console a sweet girl like you. It wasn't much but Louis is really good at what he does. Makes me like you even more."

Again, all I could do was nod and stare into his eyes. They're so pretty. I could stare at him all day. At least this moment is real life, and not a photo or poster. My imagination took off. He could totally kiss me right now. I'd let him.

"Wait for me to come home, would you? I want to spend more time with you, Mio," Tsubaki said, smiling at me again. Azusa beeped his car horn and Tsubaki kissed my nose. "Till tonight, sister dear."

I stood there frozen, in a state of total shock. The warm coffee cup burned my cold hands, reminding me why I'd even come outside. "W-Wait!" I called after him, surprised that my voice actually worked. Tsubaki had the car door open but turned to me. "I-I… uh… making coffee is the only thing I'm good at so… thanks…" oh geez. That sounded so lame.

Tsubaki took the cup from me, setting it on the roof of the car to engulf me in a tight hug. "You made this just for me? That's so sweet."

Azusa insisted they needed to leave for work and they were both gone a few moments later. My body wouldn't move from the spot until the car was out of sight. I dropped down to the ground, breathing unevenly. But I laughed. "Oh my god…" With my hands pressed to my cheeks, I shook my head. That did not just happen! He wants me to wait for him to come home! L-like a girlfriend! Biting my lip, I grinned.

He kissed me!


End file.
